Healing Her
by Ariee Alizabeth Li
Summary: Sakura’s aunt comes to visit bringing along her Emotional Teenage Daughter and her Want to be gangster son. How much can Sakura handle? Or will Sakura be able to save lives.


"Healing Her"

'Chapter 1: Meeting Miss Emotional'

Declaimer: I do not own card captors or any of the card captors I do own this story and all the non card captor characters like Aley

Summary: Sakura's aunt comes to visit bringing along her Emotional Teenage Daughter and her Want to be gangster son. How much can Sakura handle? Or will Sakura be able to save lives.

Sakura- 16, grade 11, girl, emerald green eyes, auburn brown hair, 5'5 tall, 100 pounds.

Tomoyo (don't know tomoyo's last name) – 16, grade 11, girl, violet hair and eyes, 5'4 tall, 120 pounds.

Aley- 16, grade 11, girl, brown eyes and hair, blue streaks, 5'9 tall, 98 pounds.

Syaoran- 17, grade 11, amber eyes, chestnut brown hair, 6'2 tall, 116 pounds.

Eriol- 17, grade 11, blue eyes, black hair, 6'1 tall, 118 pounds.

Allen- 15, grade 9, brown hair, gold eyes, 5'9 tall, 98 pounds.

Trent- 17, grade 11, blue green eyes, blond hair, 6'2 tall, 116 pounds.

Aley: POV

"Mom I'm not going with you!" I yelled at my mother.

"Yes you are," She argued back not looking me in the eyes.

"Why mother?" "What about Trent?" I asked as my eyes starting to water.

"Well, he can come too as long as it's okay with his parents..." My mother said trailing off.

"Oh my freaking gosh!" "Thank you so much mom!" I yelled before I embraced her in a hug.

"Yeah, Yeah, Now go to school, I'm sure you don't want to miss your last day," She said as I released her from my grip.

"Okay," I said as I ran out of the house with my backpack on my shoulder.

**[School]**

"I cannot believe your going to Japan," Anna said looking at me seriously.

"Yeah, it's totally going to suck," Hunter said practically glaring holes into Grace's back.

"Well not really…," I replied shyly.

"And why may that be?" Bree asked a smirk playing upon her face.

"Because…my mother said Trent could go…" I replied as my head found its way facing the ground. This is what made everyone look at me as if I had two heads.

I continued to stare at the floor as they judged and complained. This was the part I hated. Tears slowly began to fall down my face. I stood up with my head still down and began walking away.

Once I was out of their sight I ran as fast as I could. I could hear my name being called over and over but I ignored everyone in my path and kept running.

But of course I always find my way into his arms. I looked up and stared into the most beautiful brown eyes I've ever seen

"Aley, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing David, just the normal," I said as I looked at the ground not wanting him to see my tears.

"Friends judging you again?" He asked.

"Yeah..." I said trailing off.

"Well Aley, I won't judge you," He said smiling down at me.

"I know, that's why you're my best friend," I said as I looked up and smiled back at him.

"Yeah, well now you need to stop crying," He taunted.

"Well I'm sorry, I can't help it," I replied pouting.

"Well miss I can't help it, climb on we're skipping school," David said as he bent down to give me a piggy back ride.

I climbed on his back and he began running out of the school yards, away from everybody and everything.

After awhile of him running he finally got tired and sat me down on the grass, as he made his spot with his back against a tree.

I laughed silently. He looked at me for a second then back at the sky. I wonder what he was thinking about.

I scoot over towards David and continued to stare at him. He stops staring at the sky and looks over to me. I just continue to stare at him, wondering what's going on in his head.

David looked me in the eyes as he grabbed onto my hands. I stared from his eyes to our hands, which were now in twined.

"Aley…I love you," David said being completely serious.

I just stared at him not sure what to say, or what to do. I was trapped, in my mind and in my heart.

I just kept staring. Oh God, what was Trent going to say about this?

Wow…I hope you like Aley so far. And no she is to slut so shush…Right now I'm writing Sakura's chapter so please be patient.

Xoxo, Ariee


End file.
